No sólo Promesas
by Valerie.Masen.Rosendo
Summary: El Jefe del centro medico de Forks, Edward Masen tenía muy claro que la nueva enfermera estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.Pero cuando se presento en su casa con un niño en brazos diciendo que el era el padre..sabia que estaba perdido..
1. Chapter 1

**Querida Bella :**

Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy.

y haora quedais Anthony y tú. Espero que os consoléis el uno al otro como me habéis consolado a mí cuando mas os necesitaba.

¡Cómo he envidiado siempre tu carácter y tu determinación...y que Anthony mi hijo..te quisiera más a ti que a mi...! yo he sido dévil,siempre fui dévil. Y si he cometido muchos errores.

Tenías razón. Debería haber hablado con el padre de Anthony. Pero él no ha podido echar de menos a un niño al que no conocía y yo necesitaba tanto a Anthony.

Es lo único bueno que he echo biien en mi vida,es mi alma y corazón. No podía abandonarlo..pero voy a decirte la verdad el padre de Anthony es :-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- de Forks cerca de la ciudad de Seatle.

No tengo más pruebas que la seguridad de una madre. Él tomó precauciones, pero...está claro que Anthony quería venir al mundo. Y siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme dado a mi hijo..

Descansaré tranquila sabiendo que tú y especialmente tú que eres y serás mejor madre para Anthony de lo que yo lo sería.

Con todo el cariño que una hermana te pueda dar.

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Masen era un hombre al que no le gustaban las sorpresas

De modo que cuando abrió la puerta de su casa un domingo por la mañana y se encontró a la nueva enfermera del hospital,Isabella Swan,con un niño en brazos,supo que había un problema...

-Buenos días,Edward

-Hola Bella- contesto intentando evitar el escacalofrío de deseo que sentía cada vez que miraba aquellos preciosos ojos achocolatados.

Edward tenía por norma no salir con en realidad,Bella no era una colega. Ni siquiera se miraban en el trabajo...era intocable, y por si no fuera suficiente,lo sería aquel niño de mejillas regordetas que tenía en brazos..

Edward estudió al bebé de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeralda, preguntádose qué habría llevado allí a aquella pareja un frío domingo por la mañana

-Tengo que hablar contigo..-dijo bella entonces,sin poder disimular su sonrrojo y nerviosismo-¿puedo pasar?

-Oh! si,si claro-respondió nervioso.

Edward aun sudoroso por su carrera matinal,miró su camiseta sudorosa,no hiba vestido para recibir a domingo era el único día que se permitía ciertos excesos: se levantaba algo tarde,tomaba dos tazas de café mientras leía el periódico y corría una hora más de lo habitual..alguna vez se sentía solo,pero en general agradecía la paz y tranquilidad de su ordenada vida.

Y la expresión de Bella le advertía que esa paz...estaba a punto de ser destruida

-Es..¿es tu hijo?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en su sofá de cuero.

-No..es tuyo.-le respondió tranquilamente.

Edward la miró, icréía que haber oído mal,o era un broma,claro..

-¿cómo as dicho?

-que tú eres su padre-dijo bella

-eso es..imposible-replico el nervioso-tu y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro meses...

-yo no soy su madre,pero tú sí eres su padre-suspiró ella entonces,con los ojos llenos de compasión-sé que esto es un sorpresa para ti..

-¿sorpresa? un susto de muerte querras decir.

Bella estaba muy que aquello no era un maldita broma..

Edward levantó los hombros y se irguió como dispuesto a la lucha .Tenia la impresión de que

vida estaba siendo amenazada..,

Pero cuando bella reaccionó a su agresiva actitud dando un paso atrás,Edward dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Perdona..esque esto es..

-¿increible?-dijo bella mirandolo fijamente.

-no..bueno..si-pero mirando al niño de camiseta roja,diminuto peto vaquero y mas diminutas zapatillas de deporte..empezó a preguntarse...Cuando miraba aquellos orbes verdes tan parecidos a los suyos..por no decir iguales..ese pelo cobrizo...sólo miraba una carga,una responsabilidad..como cuando tenia que cuidar a su hermano despues de la muerte de sus padres en un viaje a sudamerica,habian ido a comprar joyas para joyería Masen's pero en cambio estaban en un excabación arquológica...habían pagado un alto precio por "jugar" cuando deberian estar trabajando,pero los que más sufrieron fueron él y sus hermano Emmet y tantos años despues,la muerte de sus padres seguía produciéndole una mezcla de pena y resentimiento..menos mal que tenían una abuela,que los acogió en su casa,y trabajó como una loca para sacar a la familia adelante.Él quería a los niños...pero eso de volver a casa y encontrársela llena de niños...eso no era lo suyo. Aunque por ningun momento creía que ese bebé era suyo

-¿Quién es este niño bella?-preguntó algo furioso.

-se llama Anthony y tiene once meses-contestó mirandolo a los ojos- es mi..sobrino...y tu hijo.

Edward la miró fijamente y rompio el silencio con una carcajada...pero al mirar que Bella no se reia con él,cortó la sonrrisa derrepente, se levantó,pasandose la mano por su pelo mas que revuelto..

-Yo..no tengo hijos..por elección

-Puede que no quisieras pero es así,Segun la carta de mi hermana,os conocisteis por una vacaciones en el caribe el verano pasado.-

bella menciono el nombre del Hotel ,donde él había pasado las vacacones...muy bien,sabía el nombre del hotel..pero eso no significaba que fuera mi hijo.

-¿como se llama tu hermana? ¿por qué no me lo dijo ella misma?-preguntó

atropelladamente.

-se llamaba sarah..Sarah Swan. Éramos hermanas.y murió en un accidente de tráfico hace 6 meses.

Sarah..Edward recordó aquella chica de ojos azules melenita rizada..y recordó aquellas noches..

-Me acuerdo de tu hermana,y siento lo del te equibocas sobre el niño..no

es mi hijo..

-_Atito,atito.._-murmuro Anthony entonces señalando una figura de mármol.

-Un pajarito-sonrrió bella,besando el dedito del niñ se reía mientras ella le hacia cosquillas en la barriga..estaba claro el cariño que sentía por él.

-mi hermana era un espíritu libre..pero..no mentía hecho se negó a revelarme tu identidad hasta que murió.Me enteré por una carta.

-mira..no quiero faltarle el respeto a tu hermana pero..-enpezó a hablar Edward paseando por la sala-Sólo estuvimos dos noches y..yo usé protección. Siempre uso protección..-Bella levantó un ceja

-Eres director de un Hospital Edward..y sabes tan bién como yo que los metodos anticonceptivos fallan..los condones se pueden romper,estar caducados..y lo siento,pero eres el padre de Anthony.

Edward se frotó la sien derecha, podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Bella..llevas cuatro meses en el Hospital.¿por qué no me lo habias dicho antes?,de hecho..¿por qué no me lo dijo tu hermana cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada?

Avergonzada,bella agachó la cabeza y empezó a arreglar la ropita del niñ Anrhony soportó el arreglo durante unos veinte minutos antes de empezar a dar patadas. En la lucha enganchó la manita en el escote del jersey de Bella y tiró hacia abajo...Edward tuvo que contener la respiración al ver el sujetador de Bella de encaje blanco y la piel, más blanca,debajo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente,Bella se tapó enseguida.

Intentaba calmar la pataleta de Anthony pero el niño queria que lo dejase en el suelo

Por un momento,los ojos de Edward conectaron con los ojitos verdes del niño..

¿verde Masen?..su determinación desde luego,era la de su familia.

-Dejalo en el suelo-sugirió

Bella miró la mesa de cristal,las estanterias de libros,y el mueble metalico..

-no..no creo que sea buena idea..

-¿sabe andar?-preguntó Edward

-No..aún no,pero cada día está mas valiente.

-Dejalo en el suelo. No creo que se haga daño.

se quedaron un rato callados..mirandose por el rabillo de los ojos..

-Perdoname Edward yo..se..se que debería habértelo dicho antes pero..tardé algun tiempo en instalarme en Forks y...antes de decirtelo quería conocerte un poco..

-¿Estás diciendo que debía pasar una especie de prueba?-espetó Edward furioso..

-NO! edward no..no me malinterpretes yo..entiendelo estaba un poco nervisa estos mese..soy como..haora soy como la madre de Anthony y yo..no se me sentía un poco nerviosa..eso es todo..pero en nigún momento quise..ya sabes..hacerte ninguna prueba..

-Bella,estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo que me molesta es que hayas tardado cuatro meses en contarmelo.

-Ya te lo habia explicado,yo.. ¡Anthony no!

El niño se habia metido bajo la mesita de café y estaba dando pequeños golpes al cristal.

-No pasa nada..

-si..ya,bueno..tengo que irme. Anthony está muy inquieto

-Espera. ¿Para qué has venido? ¿que es lo que quieres?.

-he venido para decirte que Anthony es tu hijo y que..espero que quieras formar parte de su vida. Lo que pase a partir de haora es cosa tuya-Suspiró Bella-Adiós.

El se quedó mirándola desde el porche,sinsaber qué hacer

El niño tuvo la última miró por el pequeño hombro de su tía/madre con aquellos ojos verdes igualitos a los suyos le dió una pequeña sonrrisilla contansolo tres dientes y dijo con la manita:

-_Adió_

**Que hará Edward haora? se quedará con el niño o no querrá saber nada de él?**

**Lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo este 25 de junio actualizo si tengo mas de 2 rewiers un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

En cuanto Bella salió de la Mansión de Edward pudo soltar todo el aire contenido..

-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal como esperaba-suspiró bella apretando al niño contra su corazón-ya me imaginaba que se quedaría de no ha negado conocer a tu madre y no nos ha echado a patadas de su casa...ya es algo.

-Mama-murmuró Anthony,dándole un golpecito en la cara.

mamá.A Bella se le encigía el corazón cada vez que el niño la llamaba así. Se sentía como una traidora,como si le estubiera robando el sitio a su hermana.

Hacía lo posible para que Anthony se acordara de Sarah..pero era demasiado pequeño para explicarle que ella no era su mamá...aunque no le molestaba claro.

-Debería haberle hablado antes de ti,pero teníamos que pasar algún tiempo juntos, ¿verdad,cariño?-murmuró mientras sacaba las llaves de su Audi TT - Venga,adentro campeón-dijo habriendo la puerta y colocando a Anthony en su sillita.

Después de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y darle su jirafa de peluche, Bella se colocó tras el volante.

-Le daremos algún tiempo, a ver qué Masen es un hombre decente.Sé que le importa mucho su familia y es muy cariñoso con los niños del Hospital, así que...además, ¿quién podria resistirse a esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tan mona?

Anthony soltó una risita cuando Bella le dio un pellizco en la nariz

hecho lo que teníamos que resto depende de éíar a tu madre cuando la abuela murió me costó muchisimo,tansolo tenía quince años...y el abuelo nos bandono con la abuela a los 3 años de edad..y no me enorgullece decir que necesité ayuda...aunque no se por qué te cuento esto a tí si no entiendes nada - le dijo a Anthony, dandole una leve sonrrisa.Y Anthony se la dió de regreso.

-Mamá.-repitió Anthony

Bella suspiró.

-Espero que Edward entre en razón,yo no me acuerdo muy bién por que era muy pequeña,pero creo que tener un papá es lo mejor del mundo.- la gran pena de Bella era no recordar los pocos besos,de la sensación de seguridad, de cariño...antes de que su padre se fuera.

-Bella-escuchó esa voz aterciopelada desde la ventana del coche.

Sorprendida se volvió y vió a Edward. Parecía más grande que nunca, con sus anchos hombros recortados contra el cielo gris de la mañana,sus facciones duras y bién definidas y claro está su pelo color cobre desordenado..¿la habría oído hablar con Anthony?

-Quiero que nos agamos una prueba de ADN.

-Muy bien.-afirmó ella

-iré a buscaros mañana para ir al hopital- afirmó él.

a Bella no le hizo gracia el tono autoritario, pero no protestó. Que pidiese una prueba de ADN demostraba que estaba dispuesto a aceptar su responsabilidad si se comprobaba que era el padre del niño.

También podría ser una forma de quitarse un peso de encima, pero prefería ser positiva.

En realidad, era mas de lo ue había esperado. Ademas,Anthony y ella no tenian nada que perder.

-¿A que hora?-preguntño Bella

-A las diez...cuanto antes mejor,

¿me das tu dirección?

Hospital central de Seatle: 11:30 am

Bella miró a Edward ,que estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados,intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía...estaba..sexy,si esa era la palabra para definirlo a Él..llevaba unos tejanos azul marino una camiseta que dejaba que se marcasen sus biceps...y con una camisa gris manga corta por encima..estaba,simplemente para comerselo...Pero no paraba quieto,llevaba una maldita hora dando golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo...y de tal palo,tal astilla. Anthony parecía incapaz de estarse quieto mientras esperaban al médico.

-¿Te encuentras bien,Edward?-preguntó bella preucupada por su palidez,Él levantó una ceja.

-¿Yó?,claro que estoy bién.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres .Puedes aceptar mi palabra de que Anthony es tu hijo...

-No, es mejor asegurarse.

-mamá-murmuró Anthony, intentando que lo dejara en el suelo.

-no,tienes que quedarte aquí.el medico llegará enseguida.

¿Verdad?- preguntó Bella insegura.

-Claro,llegará enseguida.-aseguró él inseguro.

había dicho lo mismo veinte ,imutos hubiera permitido que le hicieran la prueba en cualquier hospital...mismo en el dél...pero no, tenía que esperar a su confiaba en nadie más.

muy el futuro de Anthony estaba en sus manos, Bella aceptó sus condiciones...pero era dificil mantener la calma con Anthony llorando y protestando para que lo dejara en el suelo.

-mira el barquito, cariño -le dijo, señalando la foto de un barco en la pared-.¿Ves el barco?,es muy bonito.

Anthony se quedó muy quieto.

-_baco.-_repitió el niño.

-Eso,un barco -sonrrió Bella as aprendido una palabra nueva. -Añadió dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla regordeta y sonrrosada del niño,que le sonrrio mostrando sus tres dientes. -dentro de nada, podremos ir a la playa como te he prometido y te enseñaré los barcos de verdad. -le dijo.

-yo tengo un barco. -las palabras habian llegado de la esquina de donde estaba Edward.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿lo decía por decir o era una invitación?

-"Barco" es una palabra nueva para él. -le dijo ella.

-Ah.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió entonces y apareció el medico un hombre alto de pelo lo presentó como el doctor Jasper Withlock, que se disculpó por haberlos hecho esperar.

Bella sujetó al niño sobre la camilla,pero el niño se negaba a abrir la boca para que tomaran una prueba de saliba.

Afortunadamente Jasper le tapó una peca del brazo con una tirita de el niño inspeccionaba la tirita, Jasper consiguió la muestra y el pidió a Edward que tomara asiento.

-Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.- -dijo Edward nervioso,frotando las manos.

-Di "aaaaaahhh"-dijo jasper

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward icrédulo

-Que habras la boca hombre.

Edward obedeció, mirando de reojo a Bella que se tapaba la boca con una mano para no reirse...

Cuando por fin terminaron, Edward dió las gracias al cielo. Pero Bella le puso al niño en brazos

-Cuidalo un momento, por favor, tengo que ir al lavabo

-Espera...-su protesta no sirvió de nada por qu ella ya había sujeto el pequeño cuerpo de Anthony por la cintura,con las piernecitas colgando...-.¿No podía llevárselo?

Jasper soltó una risita.

-Cuando uno tiene que ir al lavabo, lo mejor es llevar el menor equipaje posible...

-Hoy te hace gracia todo, ¿eh?

-No,hombre,todo no -sonrrió su amigo.-Un niño muy guapo

¿verdad?,se parece a ti

-oye...

-Tiene tus mismos ojos,y la barbilla..y el pelo..!un clon¡

Edward miró a Anthony de arriba a abajo. Al niño parecia gustarle el juego y movia las piernecitas, alargó la mano y le tiró del pelo.

—Lus —dijo Anthony, señalando la lámpara de una esquina.

—Luz —asintió Edward

Anthony se puso el dedo en la nariz.

—Naís.

-Sí, nariz. -le contestó Edward

-Odeja -dijo el niño, tocándose la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Intentando demostrar me lo listo que eres?. -Anthony soltó un risotada.

-Bella es un chica muy guapa-dijo Jasper,la risita de Edward se borró en cuanto escuchó eso

-Ni lo sueñes -dijo Edward con un gruñido.

-¿Por qué? ¿porque tú la viste antes?

-Sí..correcto..eso significa que nada de miraditas.

Edward se sentó al niño sobre una pierna mientras éste le miraba fijamente. Y en ese momento empezó a dar saltitos.

-Un niño muy fuerte...parece feliz,y sano -Sonrrió Jasper, acariciando su pelo. Anthony volvió la cabeza y, al ver al médico, puso cara de horror.

-¡Malo!-chilló el niño

Edward y Jasper soltaron una carcajada.

-No le gustas. Y es lógico. Es el hombre de las agujas, ¿eh? -Sonrrió Edward acariciando el pelo del pequeño.

Entendía bien la reacción del niño. Pero cuando Anthony apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintió que se le encogía el corazón...y eso no era bueno..

No quería tener nada en común con aquel niño. Ni el pelo cobrizo ,ni los ojos verdes,ni el miedo a las agujas...aunque el era medico.

La idea de hacerse una prueba de ADN era precisamente para probar que no era su hijo. Entonces no tendría nada más que ver con él..ni con...Bella.

Su vida volvería a ser ordenada,como a el le gustaba

Paz. Eso era lo que quería..

¿O no?

**que pensais que saldrá la prueba de ADN?**

**Y que hará Edward? se olvidará de Bella?¿**

**si tengo mas de 20 rewiers actualizo antes del Lunes 28.**

**¡!Besos, nos leemos!¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S. M, la historia es completamente mía..**_**:ESTE CAPITULO VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A **__**isabellamarie18 **_

Los zuecos de Bella apenas hacían ruido sobre el suelo sobre el pasillo del Hospital. Edward había enviado una nota pidiendo verla en su despacho después de que terminara su turno .

No como director del Hospital, seguro, sino como posible padre de Anthony.

Bella sentía mariposas en el estómago. En las dos semanas desde que le dijo que era el padre del niño apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases . Esperar el resultado de la prueba de ADN hacía que los dos estubieran tensos.

Antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho ,Bella se llevó una mano al corazón

-Pasa -oyó la voz de Edward .Una voz ronca ,aterciopelada,muy masculina...

Bella habrió la puerta y la cerró sin mirarlo, Porque cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban sentía un escalofrío.

Él estaba detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba,tenía remangada la camisa y se había aflojado la corbata. Sus hombros casi tapaban el respaldo del sillón, y estaba enterrado en un montón de documentos..

Incluso así la dejaba sin aliento.

Y por eso, que no la mirase siquiera empezaba a sacarla de quicio. Al fin y al cabo, habia sido él quien la había llamado.

-Edward -dijo Bella, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio-.¿Querías verme? -preguntó

-Ah!, sí. Perdona, esque quiero terminar esto... -murmuró él, firmando un papel antes de levantar la mirada.

Y, de inmediato, el corazón de Bella se aceleró. Sabía que también él sentía cierta atracción porque cada vez que la miraba el deseo brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

Desgraciadamente, saberlo no cambiaba nada porque ellos no podían mantener una relación. Sería una locura.

Qué mala suerte.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo .El cansancio que había en aquel gesto la sorprendió .Normalmente era un hombre muy activo, lleno de vida.

Viéndolo así le daban ganas de consolarlo .Pero en lugar de hacerlo, juntó ambas manos sobre el regazo .Mejor guardarse el deseo de consolarlo para sí misma.

-¿Un día difícil?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre -suspiró, tirando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa -.¿Sabes que la gente ha empezado a murmurar cosas sobre Anthony?...Hoy me han llamado de la asociación de padres...

-AH! claro...¿y crees que eso es malo para ti? -preguntó Bella con Fríaldad

Esperaba que dijese que no, pero,por primera vez desde que entró en su despacho, Edward sonrrió

-Forks no es tan provinciano...al menos, eso espero -dijo,levantándose lo sabremos pronto. Por eso te eh llamado, para decirte que ya he recibido el resultado de la prueba.

-De...¿de verdad? -el corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora...-y..¿Que ha dicho?

-Es mi hijo...Anthony es mi hijo

Bella contuvo un gemido de emoción .Por fin .Haora todo estaba claro .Intentó entonces descifrar la reacción de Edward, pero su expresión era tan hermética que le resultó imposible.

Él se apoyó en el gran escritorio ,de brazos cruzados.

-Voy a solicitar la custodia de Anthony ,Bella .He contratado un abogado.

Ella lo miró, sin entender .O sin querer hacerlo...Edward no le podía quitar el niño..._no podía._

-NO! no puedes...no puedes hacer eso -protestó- no puedes quedartelo -añadió entonces, agarrandose a los brazos de la silla -.¡Anthony es mio!

-Estás disgustada -dijo Alex entonces, intentando tomar su mano .Pero Bella la apartó.

-Claro que estoy disgustada...tu..¿crees que me hace feliz que quieras robarme al niño?

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿no quieres lo mejor para él? -preguntó Edward.

-Claro que sí -contestó Bella, conteniendose para no darle una bofetada no creo que apartarlo de la única familia que conoce sea lo mejor para él

-No voy a arrebatártelo -suspiró Edward

-¿Ah, no? acabas de decir que vas a pedir la custodia..no se tú, pero ¿como llamas a eso?

-Bella...esque..Anthony es mi hijo,mi responsabilidad.

-Te felicito por tu sentido del deber -replicó Bella,sarcástica hace falta algo más que sentido del deber para criar a un niño .Hace falta paciencia, amor, comprensión...

-No sabes lo que dices, sé perfectamente lo que hace falta para criar a un niño..

-Es mucho más que darle una educación -insistió ella ,con el corazón partido -.¿Por qué no me habías advertido de lo que pensabas hacer?

-Porque aún no tenía las pruebas...Mi abogado hará la solicitud hoy mismo...

-Pero sabías lo que ibas a hacer..lo..lo tenías todo planeado -le acusó ella, recordando lo contenta que se había puesto cuando Edward sugirió hacerse la prueba de ADN.

¡Qué tonta había sido...! pero ,claro, ¿como iba a suponer que después intentaría arrebatarle al niño?..y ella ya no podía hacer nada..tansolo se quedó al niño porque ya no había nadie más..

Y ahora podía ser demasiado tarde.

-Tienes razón.. -Dijo Edward mirandola a los ojos ía haberte dicho antes de mis intenciones. Como tú deberías haberme dicho antes que Anthony era mi hijo.

Bella se decepciono...no tansolo por que le van a quitar al niño..si no porque tambien esperaba que Edward se interesara por Anthony, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no quisiera la responsabilidad de ser su padre..

-Cuando te lo conté ni siquiera me creíste .No tienes derecho a culparme por intentar proteger a Anthony .Dejé mi trabajo...un trabajo en el que llevaba cinco años, dejé mi casa ,lo dejé todo para venir aquí. Para que Anthony conociera a su padre. No me digas que no he hecho lo correcto porque...

Edward levanto una mano.

-Espera,espera .Cálmate

-No te pongas condescendiente -replicó Bella,furiosa -No dejaré que me lo quites.

-Ya está decidido. My abogado va a solicitar la custodia de inmediato.

Bella apretó los dientes

-Mi hermana dejó claro que Anthony debía criarse con su Familia..

-Los deseos de tu hermana no me conciernen. No tenía derecho a usarme como semental y luego ocultarme que tenía un hijo. Y creo que el juez estará de acuerdo.

-Ah, entonces lo haces por eso, ¿no? Para vengarte de mi hermana.

-Bella..entiende..-Intentó decirle Edward

-¡Y te da completamente igual que quien sufra por todo esto sea Anthony!

-Anthony es lo único que me importa. El niño necesita un hogar estable...

-Ya tiene un hogar estable -replicó Bella, levantandose un niño muy bueno, pero arrancarlo de la unica familia que conoce lo confundirá...incluso podria traumatizarlo.

-Yo soy su padre. Su familia -suspiró Edward entonces un niño muy pequeño y si hacemos las cosas biien se acostumbrará enseguida...

Bella hizo una mueca esas palabras eran como un puñal en su corazón..

-Yo lo quiero. ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Él la miró, en silencio

El sonido del teléfono rompió la tensión del momento..Edward arrugó el ceño y ella observó que se debatía entre contestar o proseguir con la discusión, pero al final contestó a la llamada.

-¿Dígame?...si,soy yó...ya,pero en este momento..

Bella se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse cuando lo escuchó de nuevo..

-¡Bella!

con desgana Bella se dió la vuelta y lo miró,Edward había tapado el auricular con la mano

-No me has dado la oportunidad de que lo quiera...¿no es para eso para lo que has venido a Forks?

Ella se mordió el labio inferió eso había ido precisamente.

Bella asintió devilmente y una vez cerrada la puerta de su despacho, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Edward Masen se había convertido en un amenaza para lo que quedaba de su familia..

Anthony tenía a alguien que luchaba por él. Pero temía que sería ella quien iba a perder la batalla..

**Bueno lo dicho chicas,dije que si tenia mas de 20 rewiers que Actualizaba y aquí estoy..queria agradecer a**_** : **_roxii cullen,isa-21,PRISGPE ,isabel20, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu , namy33,ANKA, NinieN, aiiiidee, ara , BkPattz , Sarah **y tambien a :**anybuff, tamini, Lorena Miller,evita95 **por todos sus congosejos con la ortografía y demas si no fuera por vosotras este Fic no seria lo que es. un besazo enorme y vuelvo a decir** **si tengo mas de **_**30 REWIERS ACTUALIZO AL DIA SUGUIENTE... :3**_** Muchos besos graciias por todo.. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer**: Todos los personajes son de S. M, la

historia es completamente mía. :3

El sábado, Bella metió al niño en la sillita del coche y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Anthony estaba riéndose, como siempre. Qué poco sabía el pobre que su tiempo juntos podría ser limitado.

-Debería hacer la maleta y huir contigo. Así no podrían separarnos.

-Ato, ato, ato -le estaba diciendo Anthony.

-Eso es -sonrrió Bella a darle de comer a los patitos.

Le estaba saliendo el cuarto diente y aquel día había estado muy inquieto. Por eso, para distraerlo, le había prometido que irían al lago.

Menos mal que Anthony no entendía nada. El niño se merecía felicidad y seguridad. Y mientras estubiera con ella ,eso era lo que tendría.

Después de darle una galleta, se echó hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta del coche, pero se chocó contra el torso de...Edward.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, sorprendida.

Entonces se le congeló el corazón...y no solo por lo sexy que se veía con esos tejanos negros y esa camiseta azul marino...¿Habría oído lo de huír con Anthony?

-Hola. -le dijo Edward con su malditamente sexy sonrrisa torcida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido para ver al niño -contestó Edward, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.-Pero paréce que tú tienes otros planes..

¿Le estaba tendiendo una trampa?

-No pienso escaparme con él.

Edward levantó un ceja.

-Eso espero.

-¿me habías oído?

-Sí -contestó él.

-Pues no pareces muy preocupado -replicó Bella, sin saber si debía sentirse halagada o insultada por su falta de reacción. ¿Confiaba en ella o simplemente la consideraba una amenaza tan despreciable que no pensaba preocuparse suquiera?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Al contrario que tu hermana, tú eres una persona íntegra.

¿Lo era? ¿o sencillamente le faltaba valor? Aparentemente, Edward tenía más fe en ella que ella misma.

-Pareces muy seguro. -le dijo Bella

-Nunca lo habrías traído a Forks si no creyeras que el niño me necesita.

Bella no tenía respuesta para eso porque era la verdad. Una verdad que le había echo recorrer más de quinientos kilómetros...para después ponerla en auquella situación

-Vamos al lago a ver a los patos -dijo sentándose frente al volante quieres ,puedes venir.

-¡Atos! -gritó Anthony apretando su jirafa de peluche contra su pequeño cuello.

Hicieron el recorrido en completa silencio. Y tampoco hablaron mientras Bella empujaba el cochecito hasta la orilla del lago.

Colocándose a Anthony sobre la cadera , ella le señalo los patos que nadaban a unos diez metros de la orilla y, sacando una bolsa de migas de pan, tiró un puchado para que los patos se acercasen

Cuando los patos se acercaron para comer, Anthony dió un gritito de alegría y empezó a moverse, inquieto, para que lo dejara en el suelo.

-Zuelo -dijo Anthony impaciénte

Bella lo dejó en el suelo, sujetando su mano mientras el niño intentaba torpemente acercarse a la orilla con sus piernecitas de goma.

Pero cuando intentó tirar migas a los patos y, por falta de puntería, cayeron a sus pies, Anthony hizo un puchero y sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Mamá! -dijo Anthony llorando, señalando a los patos

-¿Me permites? -preguntó él entonces

Ella lo miró sin entender.

Edward levantó al niño y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Lo hacía como si tuviera costumbre, como si lo hubiera echo antes.

Sorprendido, Anthony se agarró a su pelo con las dos manitas .Sin hacer siquiera una mueca de dolor, Edward se acercó al agua.

-Dale un poco de pan. Haora no puede fallar. -Bella obedeció sorprendida.

Aquella vez, los trocitos de pan cayeron en su destino y los patos se acercaron para comer.

Anthony aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas.

Ella tragó saliba, ver al padre y al niño juntos le daba alegria y pena .Eso era lo que quería para Anthony: Un padre que pasara tiempo con él,que fuera responsable,que lo quisiera.

Pero...

Durante los últimos cuatro meses había comprobado lo unida que estaba la familia Masen:hermano, primos, tíos y abuela se apoyaban entre ellos.

Amor incondicional, eso era lo que Bella desesperadamente buscaba para Anthony. Pero ¿por qué tenía que costarle su relación con el niño?

No era el momento ni el lugar, pero tenía que saber:

-¿Podríamos compartir la custodia?

Edward se volvió. Y se quedó sorprendido al ver la pena que había en sus ojos chocolate.

Había perdido peso, además. Parecía que un golpe de aire pudiese tirarla al lago.

Le habría gustado abrazarla, pero no podía dejar que la simpatía o la tentación enturbiaran su buen juicio.

No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía aceptar la custodia compartida. Derechos de visita,sí. Pero no la custodia compartida.

Durante los años de su adolescencia, tras la muerte de sus padres, lo único que lo había mantenido en pie había sido saber quien era y cuál era su obligación. Su abuela trabajaba sin descanso para darle a él y a su hermano seguridad, una familia normal...Y él no podía hacer menos por su hijo.

No había planeado tener hijos ,desde luego pero así era la vida. Y pensaba hacer todo lo posible para darle estabilidad y cariño a Anthony.

Y, por supuesto, no quería que pasara por la inestabilidad de tener dos casas, dos familias.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Bella dejó caer los hombros y formó con su pelo una cortina para que no viera la desilusión en sus ojos. Edward apretó el pequeño tobillo de Anthony, deseando tomarla a ella de la mano. Le dolía verla así. Pero no quería dar marcha atrás. Ni siquiera por ella.

-Al menos, dime que le comprarás un perrito..para que juegue con él y le haga compañia. Yo hiba a comprarle un cachorro para su cumpleaños. -dijo Bella entonces con los ojos llorosos.

Seguramente pensaba que no era pedir mucho, pero sí lo era. Edward tenía que trabajar y cuidar de un niño pequeño...no tenía tiempo de cuidar y entrenar a un perro...ademas que no eran de su agrado.

-Necesito un poco de paz al final del día. Tener un perro sería muy complicado.

-Entonces,¿no se lo vas a comprar? 

-No.

Bella apretó los puños.

-¿por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera querías tener un niño...Todo el mundo sabe que te divorciaste porque tu mujer quería tener hijos y tu no.

Edward se volvió hacia el lago...apunto de llorar por los recuerdos...pero estaba equivocada.

-No..Mi matrimonio terminó el día que murío mi hija.

**Bueno chis aquí lo teneis..os dije que si tenía mas de 30 rewiers Actualizaría al día siguiente...se que es bastante corto...pero os prometo que el siguiente sera MÁS largo..y cuando digo más esque va a ser larguito.. :3 y por ultimo agradecer a Toooooooooooods ls que me dejais Rewiers,sabeis (o lo acabais de descubrir haora) que me encantan los Rewiers y bueno haora...**_**SI TENGO MAS DE 44 O 45 REWIERS ACTUALIZO DE NUEVO AL DIA SIGUIENTE..Y YA SABEIS QUE LO QUE DIGO LO CUMPLO..UN BESAZO ENORME A TODS VOSOTRS,SE OS QUIERE!¡**_** :33333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:Casi Todos los personajes son de S.M, algunos son mios ,y la historia es completamente mía :3**

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no se lo esperaba. Y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que se ponía palida.

-Dios mío...lo siento -murmuró,apretando su mano -¿Qué pasó?

Él se puso tenso. No queía recordar.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.

-No,claro. Entiendo -dijo Bella siento mucho.

Su inesperada compasión lo conmovió. Quizá porque era la única persona, excepto Jasper y su familia, a quien se lo había contado.

Absurdamente emocionado, Edward tubo que apretar los dientes.

No podía decir nada,pero cuando levanto la mano para cojer la zapatilla de Anthony, que observaba la escena mirando dde un lado a otro,se encontro la mano de Bella. Intentaba consolarlo a él,controlando al mismo tiempo que el niño estubiera a salvo.

Algo dentro de él se colocó en su sitio entonces.

Edward cerró los ojos y recordodó la muerte de su hija...de su pequeña...tan pequeña,tan frágil que no pudo sobrevivir a un parto prematuro.

Su matrimonio tammpoco pudo sobrevivir a la tragedia.

Se enfureció cuando su mujer le dijo que estaba embarazada. Pero, al final, aprendió a querer al niño que estaba dentro.

Sin embargo, saber que su hija había muerto porque su ex mujer no se cuidaba,no seguía las oredenes de su médico acabó con lo que setía por ella. Tania, su mujer, fingió que había dejado de fumar , pero siguió haciendolo a sus espaldas.

Edward se enteró después de que su ginecólogo le había recomendado reposo absoluto, pero ella siguió trabajando como si nada...y luego lloró al perder a la niña.

También Edward lloró, pero no delante de ó a solas.

No, él no quería tener hijos, pero su pena no era que su mujer hubiera quedado embarazada contra sus deseos,sino no haber podido tener a su hija en brazos. Llego y se fué sin que pudiera tocarla. Sin saber cuanto la quiso su padre sin conocerla siquiera.

Todos sus amigos sabían que no quería tener hijos,de modo que fue su ex mujer quien se llrvó toda la compasión. Nadie pensó en él;nadie pensó en sus entimientos. No le hicieron caso, o peor,pensaron que para él había sido un alivio...cuando el que más sufriera fuera él.

Le hicieron sentir que no tenía derecho a ser compadecido, que no tenía derecho a estar de luto por su hija.

De modo que se lo guardó todo dentro.

Y se prometió a si sí mismo que no tendría otro hijo, que no volvería as sufrir de esa manera,que no volvería a arriesgarse al sufrimiento de la pérdida.

Bella lo odiaba por el asunto de la custodia,pero le ofrecia consuelo de forma incondicional.

Qué mujer tan asombrosa.

Edward admiraba su generosidad. Y quizá por esa razón le contó mas de lo que habría querido.

Una nube se colocó entonces delante del sol.

La brisa se volvío fría en un instante y Anthony empezó a moverse, inquieto.

-Zuelo -exclamó,dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿se han hido los patos? -Preguntó,ofreciendole unas migas de pan te preocupes ya volverán.

-¡Atos noo! -gritó Anthony,tirando las migas sobre la cabeza del pobre Edward. -¡Zuelo!

Edward obedeció de inmediato y Bella colocó al niño en el cochecito,enfadada.

-Eso no se hace,

-¡Malo..nené malo! -repitió el niño mirando a Edward

-No,él es bueno -lo corrigió Bella ha ayudado a dar de comer a los patos.

Anthony empezó a hacer pucheros y ella le ofreció un biberón con zumo de manzana.

-Lo siento, no se comporta nunca así...él..-intentó explicarle Bella.

-No pasa niños lloran,es normal -sonrrió Edward,intentando quitarse las migas del pelo.

-Deja que te ayude -murmuró Bella

No pasaba nada. Pero si seguía tocándolo...

Estaban demasiado cerca y él era un hombre con sangra en las venas.

Con las manos de Bella acariciando su pelo,rozando su pecho y con su olor a fresias, Edward casi se olvdó de las famílias que paseaban por el parque.

-Déjalo ya lo hago yo.

Dando un paso atrás para no perder el sentido común,agacho la cabeza e intentó quitarse las migas que le quedaban. Pero al verla inclinarse sobre el cochecito se le empezaron a ocurrir unas ideas...

Por ejemplo, llevarla a su casa. A ella y a su hijo.

Cuando Bella se incorporó y él seguía dandole vueltas a esas ideas, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que pensar.

Bella volvío a su lado y carraspeó,nerviosa. Si Edward no se hubiera apartado cuando lo hizo, se habría echado a sus brazos.

Bueno,quizá el sentido común se lo habria impedido. Pero no apostaría por Masen era un hombre atractivo...al tocar aquellos bíceps duros,los anchos hombros,el pelo realmente suave y rebelde...

Bueno,ya estaba bien.

Bella movió una mano delante de su cara, como si estubiera apartando una mosca. ¿desde cuándo hacía tanto calor?

-¿Has estado casada alguna vez?-le preguntó Edward entonces.

-No -contestó ella la verdad y una segunda gran pena.

Ella quería un marido que la quisiera para siempre,quería hijos,un familia.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve prometida una vez..pero todo terminó cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada...me dejó.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo..sobre todo en sus pequeños pechos,debia ser sincero,no parecía que fuera madre ni que estubiera embarazada...no lo parecia en absoluto.

Bella se removió, incómoda. Sentía esa mirada como si fuera una acaricia.

-Pues fue un idiota -sonrrío Edward-.¿que edad tenías cuando...bueno, cuando te quedaste embarazada?

-Diecinueve..tube u-un aborto a los 3 meses...fue horrible,y-yo no sabía que hacer,me desperté y me encontré la cama con sangre...y..y -Bella intentaba luchar contra las lagrimas pero no podía.

-Shhh,tranquila,estoy aquí.. -susurró Edward abrazandola,la noticia de Bella le hizo recordarlo todo..absolutamente todo..

Edward había ido a la isla para olvidar.Y lo que consiguió fue que lo usaran de nuevo.

-Así que estuviste prometida. ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en Phoenix? -dijo Edward para intentar aligerar la tensión.

-¿Alguien especial? -rió Bella .Salía con otro chico,se llamaba Mike...Pero desapareció cuando mi hermana murío. O, mas bien, cuando tuve que encargarme de Anthony.

Edward entendió explicaba muchas cosas.

-Debiste imaginar que cuando me contaras lo de Anthony yo podria pedir la custodia.

Bella apartó la quería hablar de eso.

-Sí, no quería mi vida,los hombres reaccionaban exactamente al revé padre se marcho pocos años despues de que prometido me abandonó cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada,y mi novio me dejó al saber que tenía que cuidar a Anthony. Así que,no pensé que podrías pedir la custodia de Anthony.

Durante las siguiente tres semanas,una asistente social apareció por la casa varias veces,siempre por sorpresa. Bella hacía lo que podía para dar buena impresió a todas las preguntas, por muy personales que fueran,y sonrreía todo el tiempo.

Y en cuanto la mujer se marchaba, se preocupaba de haber hablado mucho,de haber sonrreido demasiado...

Edward fue a ver a Anthony tres veces durante aquellos días. Bella lo invitó a cenar en una ocasión y él los invitó a salir un domingo por la muy civilizado,considerando que estaban en guerra.

Pero el día que Anthony cumplió un año , se empeño en llevarlos a casa de su abuela Elizabeth donde,por lo visto,habían organizado una fiesta.

Bella le había regalado un juego de bloques de plástico cuando lo que de verdad hubiera querido comprarle era un cachorro. Pero en aquella situación,sin saber si Edward si Edward conseguiría la custodia, no podía arriesgarse.

Cuando llegaton a casa de la señora Masen Emmett los recibio como Edward dijo que haria.

-¡HOMBRE AL FINAL LLEGASTEIS, SI ESTABAMOS PENSANDO QUE OS HABÍAIS PERDIDO EN EL BOSQUE! -gritó Emmett al todo pulmón.

-¡Emmett!,¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte?- le dijo Edward.

-Si yo solo estaba preocupado por ti,Eddie! -dijo quitandose una inexistente lagrima de la cara

-Si...claro, como no.

-Anda,y está es mi cuñadita verdad? BIENVENIDA CUÑADAAA! -gritó cogiendo a Bella y dandole vueltas.

Mientras a llegar a la puerta, me abrazaron los cálidos brazos de Elizabeth mientras que Anthony era cogido por Emmett y Edward abrazado por su tia Mattie

-Nos alegramos muchisimo de que Anthony y tú paseis a formar parte de la familia -Le dijo Elizabeth-.Y lamentamos la muerte de tu hermana, querida.

muy generoso por su parte haber hecho una fiesta para Anthony,señora Masen

-Por favor,llámame Abuela como todo el mundo -dijo riendose-y no tienes que darme las gracias,hace siglos que no había un niño en la familia...sin contar a Emmy claro.-dijo soltando una leve carcajada.

Al final,aunque un poco tímida,lo pasó bién en la al ver a Anthony feliz rodeado de tanto juguete.

-¡La hora de los regalos! ¡la hora de los regalos! -anunció emmett-¡Yo voy por ellos!

Unos minutos despues,Anthony estaba rodeado de cajas de niño gritaba y reía,entusiasmado,y quería jugar con cada uno de los observaba todo desde el sofá,interesado pero un poco distante.

Por fin,llegaron al último regalo,si,llegaron porque Emmett "ayudaba" a Anthony a abrir los último regalo era una caja más grande que el niño no podía,Edward sacó un perro de peluche de tamaño natural.

-¡Perito! -exclamó Anthony,alborozado.

Edward le había comprado un perro

Bella lo miró sin saber si reir o llorar

aquella fiesta la estaba haiendo sentir ía miedo y preocupación pero también cariño y lealtad.

Pero cuando comparó el jugo de bloques con la tarta de chocolate y el perro de peluche,se sintió si ella fuera ella fuera el juez,seguramente tomaría la misma decisión.

Edward estaba hablando con su hermano,pero miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Bella,que estaba guardando los regalos en una vez que se inclinaba a un lado o a otro,se le quedaba la boca seca.

Deliberadamente,apartó los ojos de aquella tentación,arrugando el ceño al ver que su hermano Emmett,estaba observando lo mismo que él con toda la tranquilidad.

-Oye,mira a tu chica -lo regañó Edward

Con esa declaración,no podría haber dejado más claro su interés por Bella aunque lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vienos.

quería que su hermano se fijara ni en su pelo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Bella? -Preguntó Emmett

-Pues yo..es una chica guapísima...

-Es la tía de tú hijo -lo interrumpió Em-y estás apunto de arrebatarle a creo que le caigas muy bien...aunque para ser la tía de alguien,está buenisima.

Edward le dió un codazo.

-Vuelve a meterte los ojos en las cuencas.

-Sólo estaba admirando tu buen gusto...pero tranquilo que yo tengo a mi osita-dijo Emmett riendo

-Si claro,menos mal que rose está de viaje

-Oye, ¿vas enserio con ella?

-No lo sé -Edward se encogió de hombros.-Todo esto ha sido tan repentino...

Bella se volvió en ese momento y vió a los dos hombres mirandola.

-Pero me gusta.-dijo Edward en voz baja.

**Bueno chicas aquí lo tenéis lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento muchiiiiisimo por no poder actualizar mucho antes,pero esque tuve 3 comuniones y 1 boda y me fue imposible,os hubiera puesto el capitulo un poquito mas largo,pero no os queria hacer esperar mucho mas de todas maneras prometo actualizar de nuevo el miercoles o si me pongo (por vosotrs) lo actualizo MAÑANA alomejor ehh pero que sepais que el proximo capítulo va a ser interesante al menos eso pienso un beso y gracias a tooodas : roxii cullen,isa-21,PRISGPE ,isabel20, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu , namy33,ANKA, NinieN, aiiiidee, ara , BkPattz , Sarah **y tambien **a :anybuff, tamini, Lorena Miller,evita95 por todos sus congosejos con la ortografía y demas si no fuera por vosotras este Fic no seria lo que es. un besazo enorme y vuelvo a decir si tengo**_** mas de 60 REWIERS ACTUALIZO AL DIA SUGUIENTE**_**... y si tengo menos mas tarde todo depende de los Rewiers de todas maneras un Besazo enorme a tos los que me leeis y a los anonimos también graciias por todo y nos leemos!... :3**

**.Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:Casi Todos los personajes son de S.M, algunos son mios ,y la historia es completamente mía :3**

Cada hora que pasaba con Anthony erapara Bella un recuerdo precioso...y un recordatorio de que todo puede terminar.

Y entonces,porfin,llegó el día en que tenían que enfrentarse con el tribunal. Su abogado, Jacob Black, un hombre simpático y brillante, le hizo un gesto para que entrase en la sala. Inmediatamente después, una asistente social tomó a Anthony en brazos,ocasionando,que se pusiera a llorar.

Jacob la había preparado para aquel momento,pero Bella abrazó al niño,que lloraba a todo pulmón,angustiada.

-Señorita Swan -insistió la mujer.

Jacob le hizo un gesto,un silencioso mensaje para que cooperase. Haciendo acopio de valor,Bella le entregó al niño.Y cuando la mujer se alejó con Anthony en brazos,se dijo,que todo iba a salir biien.

La sala no era grande como había esperado; de hecho sólo había tres filas de bancos. Y tras una barandilla de madera,un enorme escritorio con dos mesas pequeñas a los lados.

Jacob le había dicho que debía estar preparada para el resultado,que seguramente el juez le daría la custodia a Edward,pero...

Prefería tener esperanzas,creer que el juez entendería que lo mejor era dejar a Anthony en manos de su tía y no de un desconocido.

Un segundo después,Edward abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su abuela y a su tía Mattie,y a Emmett y Jasper.

Que hubiera ido con su familia era un golpe más. Y Bella se sintió muy sola.

Elizabeth le sonrrió con simpatía, pero ella tenía un gran peso en el corazón.

Anthony era suyo. Y si Edward tuviera un poco de compasión,no lo apartaría de ella.

El juez McCray entró en la sala y se colocó las gafas firmemente sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Tengo frente a mí el resultado de la prueba de ADN que constata de que Edward Anthony Masen Cullen es el padre biológico de Anthony Swan. Tambén tengo la petición del señor Masen para que la partida de nacimiento del citado menor incluya su apellido. Y otra pidiendo la custodia del niño. Existe también una contrademanda de Isabella Swan silicitando la custodia del menor...

Oír al juez decir eso en voz alta era como una sentencia, una confirmación de que aquella pesadill era real. Edward de verdad quería llevarse a Anthony.

Bella había esperado que después de ver al niño en su casa,después de salir a pasear juntos,Edward entendería que no podía separarla de Anthony, pero...

El procedimiento continuó en el testimonio de la asistente social y el de una experta en psicología infantil. Todo lo que su aogado presentaba era mejorado por el abogado de Edward,James Giganted.Y la confianza de Bella empezó a derrumbarse.

El juez la miró entonces.

-Este tribunal quiere reordarle a la señorita Swan que su obligación es tomar la decisión que considere más apropiada para el bienestar del niño. Si usted estubiera casada,me sentiría inclinado a darle la custodia,porque no tendría sentido apartarlo de una situación familiar ideal es que un niño crezca con padre y una madre...pero ese no es el caso -el juez abrió un carpeta, asistente social encargada del caso ha echo varias visitas tanto a la casa de la señorita Swan como a la del señor hogares le parecieron adecuados,pero he de tomar un decisión. Y en benefició del menor,estoy preparado para darla a conocer.

A Bella se le heló la sangre en las venas. No podía ser aquel juez no le podia arrebatar a Anthony. El niño tenía que quedarse con ella,con la persona a la que conocía desde el día que nació...

-Este tribunal otorga la custodia del menor,Anthony Swan, a su padre bilológico ,Edward Masen.

El juez recalcó el decreto con un golpe de mazo sobre la mesa,poniendo así el mundo de Bella patas arriba.

¡No! ¡No podían quitarle a Anthony!

No podía moverse,no podía pensar. Intentado controlar las lágrimas, se obligó a sí misma permanecer de pie, como todos los demas.

Bella buscó al niño con la mirada .Estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de esa...asistente social,mirándola,esperando que fuese a buscarlo...

-Bella,todo a terminado -dijo Jacob entonces

Sintiendo náuseas ,Bella se volvió hacia la un poco de aire minuto para recuperar las fuerzas.

Edward la tomó del brazo.

hablar contigo.

-¡No tenía derecho! -exclamó ella,dolida y angustiada.

-Es mi hijo -replicó Edward.

-Es mi mi familia...

-Bell's,será mejor que te acompañe a casa -intervino Jacob.

Pero Bella no estaba preparada para abndonar a Anthony.

¿Donde estaba el niño? vio entonces que la asistente social se lo daba a la abuela de Edward y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas .Era verdad:todo había terminado.

-¿¡Bell's? -Preguntó Edward icredulo -Isabella para ti,y para tu información,Bella y yo estamos hablando -protestó Edward con los puños apretados.

-No creo que sea el momento -replicó Jacob

-Bella,tengo que decirte una cosa...

-No tienes nada que decirme.

-Por favor,escúchame...¿no quieres ver a Anthony?

"Canalla",pensó. Bella no quería escucharlo,pero se veía obligada a hacerlo

-Estoy bien, por todo.

Edward se relajó visiblemente cuando jacob desapareció.

-Voy a pedirle a mi abuela que se lleve fuera al niño

Bella vio que tanto la abuela como Emmett iban a salir de la sala y,sin pensar,dio un paso hacia el niño.

-Espera -murmuró Edward verás enseguida.

Pobrecito Anthony,La miraba sin entender y Bella tuvo que sonrreír,aunque tenía el corazón roto.

-Ven -dijo Edward entonces,llevándola hacia el banco.

Ella se apartó todo lo que demasiado grande,demasiadop alto. Debía de medir más de metro ochenta y cinco y ella,con su metro sesenta,se sentia muy pequeña a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sientate, por favor.

-No, gracias.

-Sé que estás disgustada,pero ya está hecho...

"ya está hecho". su arrogancia era insoportable.

-Quiero a ese niño,Edward. Y no pienso abandonarlo sin luchar.

-Bella,no tengo intención de alejarlo de ti.

-¿Ah,no? -Preguntó

-No -suspiró él -.Y si te calmas un poco,podremos hablar. Mira,Bella ,quiero que tú también seas parte de la familia.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Edward respiró profundamente, como para darse valor.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo y me ayudes a formar un hogar para Anthony.

**O.O Bueno chics espero que almenos os alla gustado,se que es cortito pero no sabía que hiba a tener tan pronto los 60 rewiers pero ¡QUE BIIEN! graciias por tooooooooods los que me dejais rewiers,en el siguiente capitulo ya hay sorpresita (supongo que algo os lo pupongais) y bueno nada mas pondre atodos los que me dejasteis rewies en agradecimientos en el segundo capitulo,bueno nada mas...ah si **_** SI TENGO MAS DE 74 O TENGO 85 REWIERS,,VAMOS QUE ACTUALIZO UN CAPITULO LARGO Y MAÑANA Y SI NO PUES ACTUALIZARÉ PASADO MAÑANA PERO MAS CORTITO **_** de todas maneras quiero agradeceros a tods por leer mi 1 historia y 2 preguntitas...:¿que creeis que dirá Bella? y otra ¿quereis que ponga lemmon? un Besazo a todas chaooo!¡**

**.Cullen**


End file.
